


you're the wink to my deep

by baejeojang (strwbryjsoo)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, if you have any plot ideas drop them in the comments!!, more characters will be added when i have more chapters??, they didnt sink stfu, winkdeep are the main each chapter tho, winkdeep is the superior ship goodbye, yay to being winkdeep trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/pseuds/baejeojang
Summary: "oh, the lovely jiliet, let down your hair.""jinyoung, what are you doing-""i, the handsome jinmeo, have come to rescue you!""jinyoung, i'm taking a freaking shower! and you mixed two different stories together!"





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot series of winkdeep!
> 
> this can go from fluff to drama to comedy to jinyoung dying real quick.
> 
> this is my winkdeep dump basically.
> 
> enjoy! ♡
> 
> if you have any ideas for future chapters just drop them in the comments ♡

 

index

 

1\. **laser tag;** jinyoung gains an easy point during a laser tag game

2\. **coming home;** jinyoung and jihoon reunite after a long 3 years

3.  **waffles and sweet whispers;** it's another morning and it's time for breakfast

4\. **roses lose their petals too (pt. 1);** the past hits jihoon like a bullet

5\. **rltpt** **(pt. 2);** jinyoung was good at hiding one thing from jihoon, and that was fear

6\. **stutter my heart (pt. 1)**

7. **stutter my heart (pt. 2);** jihoon first met jinyoung through his file, a file he had lost a month ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

if you request for any oneshot / drabbles, PLEASE keep in mind that jihoon and jinyoung are _**MINORS**_.

i can age them up but i am not writing _sexual intercourse scenes_ , only imply.

please respect this! anything else, you can request in the comment section!

if i give you a reply, i'll be writing it!

 

 


	2. laser tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung gains an easy point during a laser tag game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed because i just...yeah

From the blinking lights, Jihoon makes out a figure from the other team and shoots his gun, gaining a point for his team. He hears a groan - it’s Guanlin - and a laugh - Woojin - as he ducks behind a wall, cheering his successful hit.

The gang - Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin - decided to have a fun day out and go out to their nearby laser tag arena. It’s been awhile since Jihoon’s been to the laser tag arena, last time he could remember was a good 5 years ago.

As he searches around the area, he rolls over to the next wall to hide himself, barely missing a shot from Woojin who’s screechy scream could be heard all over the arena.

As Jihoon stands up to observe the dark arena, he makes out Jinyoung’s newly dyed chestnut hair and figure. He sees Jinyoung turn his head and his eyes locked onto his.

Jinyoung’s suddenly coming towards him in a light sprint, gun by his side. Jihoon took this as a chance and shot as the gap between him and Jinyoung got smaller and smaller. He hears a buzz and hears the point counter on his wrist make a satisfying bell sound, indicating a hit. Before Jihoon could celebrate his successful shot, he feels a shove on his shoulder and Jihoon stutters in shock. He misses a step, almost falling over.

“Jinyoung, what are you doing-” Jihoon’s back met a wall and soon he feels a pair of lips on his. Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock but once he felt Jinyoung’s hand curl around his waist, he relaxed, kissing the younger back.

Jihoon didn’t expect to make out with his boyfriend, more even at an actual laser tag arena. He feels one of Jinyoung’s hand sneak under his shirt, tracing his skin making him shiver at the cold touch. Jihoon could feel Jinyoung smirk against his lips and Jihoon moans softly as Jinyoung’s knee presses against his groin. He feels the arm on his waist disappear suddenly and he releases a whine.

“J-Jinyoung-”

He then feels his wrist band vibrate and he opens his eyes in shock, seeing Jinyoung’s retreating back, his laugh falling upon his ears.

“Thanks for the easy point! Love you Jihoon hyung!” He hears Jinyoung shout as he disappears into the darkness.

Jihoon can only gasp, feeling betrayed.

“BAE JINYOUNG I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

 


	3. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung and jihoon reunite after a long 3 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed once again!! i'm on a roll (i think) and i'm so shocked?? the big names and winkdeep community commenting on this trash??? i?? and 17 kudos? it's small but :""" 
> 
> thank you guys <3 
> 
> remember if you have any ideas, just let them out in the comments! enjoy! <3

It's been 3 years.

Jinyoung sighs as he waits for the seatbelt sign to switch off, more than ready to leave the stuffy airplane.

He's finally back in Korea.

Jinyoung went overseas to the US for studies and he's finally coming back. He's finally seeing Jihoon again.

_Park Jihoon._

Jinyoung smiles to himself, thinking about his boyfriend. How his eyes sparkled in the light and his beautiful laugh. How his cheeks had a natural pink hue to them and his soft hair brushed lightly to the side.

Everyone thought they couldn't do it, have a long distance relationship. It wasn't a myth that couples tend to become distant and fall apart due to long distance but Jinyoung and Jihoon did it. Thousands of Skype calls, messages and packages sent back and forth did the trick. There wasn't a chance for Jihoon to visit, as he himself had to deal with University. They lived separate lives yet still together as one.

As the green light of the seatbelt sign went off, Jinyoung unbuckled his belt. He waddles his way out of his row of seats and waits as the line begins to move. As he exits the airplane, he breathes in the air of his home country, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. When he finishes stamping his passport and collecting his luggage from the conveyor belt, he exits and is greeted with the sight of a bustling airport.

He scans for his group of friends from within the crowd of people waiting for their own loved ones.

_Are they late?_

Jinyoung pouts, checking his phone.

_3:54pm._

It's been 15 minutes since he touched down in Korea. Jinyoung scans the area once, not seeing any familiar faces. He sighs.

_They're probably late, it's fine._

Jinyoung decided to make his way over to the seats to wait it out for his friends to greet him but as he's closing in to the seats, he hears a shout of his name.

"JINYOUNG!"

Jinyoung turns his head towards the sound and is greeted with the sight of a neon orange sign with the word 'NERD' written in big black letters. Jinyoung couldn't help the large grin spreading across his face and laughs at the ridiculous yet so true sign. He could see Woojin, a long time friend, standing next to the huge sign, waving his arms around like a maniac and he laughs louder, running towards the sign. As the sign is lowered slightly, he sees all of his friends, Seongwoo, Daniel, Minhyun, Woojin and last but not least, Jihoon.

_Jihoon._

Jinyoung doesn't say anything as he engulfs Jihoon in a hug, almost throwing the older backwards from the force. Jihoon drops the sign, which Minhyun luckily caught, and wraps his arms around Jinyoung's neck, tears forming around his eyes. Jinyoung breathes in Jihoon's scent, strawberry with a hint of vanilla.

_It's still the same._

"I love you, Park Jihoon." Jinyoung breathes out, tightening his hug. Jihoon only responds with a broken sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jinyoung breaks the hug and after 3 long years, kisses Jihoon, full of love and adoration. Jihoon melts into the kiss and kisses back straight away, missing this moment. Missing Jinyoung.

It's a little awkward, Jihoon's salty tears mixing in between their kiss but it doesn't matter. As Jinyoung breaks the kiss, he laughs, wiping a tear threatening to fall from his lovers eye.

Jihoon looks the same.

His hair was dyed to a beautiful shade of blonde but he still looked the same. His eyes still had the same sparkle that Jinyoung fell in love with. He wore an adorable pink sweater - The one I sent over for Valentines - and a simple pair of black jeans.

"I love you." Jinyoung whispers, connecting his forehead with Jihoon's. Jihoon smiles, sniffling back his tears.

"I love you too, Bae Jinyoung."

 


	4. waffles and sweet whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another morning and it's time for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just domestic winkdeep written at 3am in the morning because i love hugs in the morning and winkdeep
> 
> also??? 52 kudos??? i love you all seriously! thank you!
> 
> if you have any ideas for future chapters, just drop them in the comments <3
> 
> (the end is so rushed im so sorry i fell asleep straight after writing it skdjskjsd) (this was written at 3am thus unbeta-ed im so sorry)

it’s another calm day. the sun flickered between the gaps of the curtains, shining down onto the couple on the bed. jinyoung woke up first, the light shining directly on his closed eyes. he groans, shifting his body around the bed to slowly open his eyes away from the sun. he’s met with the face of his boyfriend, jihoon.

jinyoung couldn’t help smiling at the sight. jihoon’s mouth was parted the slightest, releasing small breaths every now and again. his cheeks were tinted a soft natural pink, long eyelashes fanning over the smooth expanse of it. his hair, a newly dyed pink, was a mess from sleep. jinyoung found all of it adorable. he leaned in towards his sleeping beauty - jihoon began to just deal with the embarrassing nickname - and kissed him softly on the lips.

“good morning.” jinyoung whispered, a soft smile forming on his face. jihoon’s own scrunches up, a whine leaving his lips.

“morning… breath…” jihoon mumbles, followed by more groans. he begins to try to roll away, pulling jinyoung’s side of the blanket of the latter’s body. jinyoung chuckles at the cute display, playfully breathing onto his lovers face. jihoon pulls the blanket over his face but jinyoung pulls it back down, continuing to tease him.

“give me a kiss too~” jinyoung whines, almost childishly when jihoon doesn’t respond to his antics after a minute. jihoon groans, finally opening his eyes. jinyoung grins as jihoon’s hands come to squish his cheeks together, pecking his awaiting lips. his grin widens, satisfied.

“good morning, loser.”

jihoon smiles as jinyoung brings him closer, the younger resting his head atop his own. excluding his morning breath, jinyoung smelled good. a lovely scent of fresh summer with hints of sweet citrus - it’s probably that shampoo his mother had given to jinyoung as a present. jinyoung was warm too, his arms securely wrapped around his waist and he couldn’t help leaning his head on jinyoung’s sturdy chest. he snuggles closer towards jinyoung, not hearing what he said.

“hm?”

he could feel the deep rumbles of jinyoung chuckling against his ear. “i said, what do you want for breakfast? it’s my turn to cook today.” jihoon hums, thinking.

“...waffles… and bacon.”

“the waffle batter is going to take a while to make though?” jihoon could hear the confusion in jinyoung’s voice, the younger fully knowing well jihoon doesn’t like waiting long for his food.

“exactly.” jihoon sighs in pleasure as jinyoung’s warm hands slip the slightest under his shirt, not moving away from his waist, just placing them there for the warmth. “let me sleep more, please?”

jinyoung couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

he kissed his lover one last time on the forehead, whispering out a soft ‘i love you’ before sitting up on the bed, not missing how jihoon whined at the lost of warmth. he stretches out his arms, feeling his joints pop in a satisfying manner.

he gets off the bed and makes his way towards the bathroom, splashing some water on his face before beginning to brush his teeth. once he’s done and exits the bathroom, he sees jihoon wrapped comfortably in the blanket, back to dreamland. he smiles at the sight, beginning to make his way towards the [kitchen](http://theydesign.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/25-best-ideas-about-small-apartment-kitchen-on-theydesign-tiny-pertaining-to-small-apartment-kitchen-design-17-ideas-about-small-apartment-kitchen-design-683x1024.jpg).

he walks up towards their fridge with multiple pieces of paper taped onto it, full of different kinds of recipes. he searches for the waffle one and once he found it, begins to grab the ingredients listed. he carefully measures out the ingredients, mixing them nicely into a batter. jinyoung takes out their waffle maker, decorated with stickers of dogs - jihoon’s doing - and lets it heat up to get ready for making the waffles. as he waits, he grabs a frying pan and makes another trip to the fridge, grabbing the bacon. he oils the pan lightly, switching back to the waffle maker to carefully pour the batter into the shapes, closing it to let them cook.

as he’s beginning to fry the bacon, arms wrap around his waist and a head rests against his back. jinyoung smiles, turning around in the hold to see jihoon’s soft smile gracing his face.

“i was going to wake you up after everything was ready, hyung.” jinyoung spoke softly, leaning down to peck jihoon on the lips.

“it got cold without you.” jihoon pouted. jinyoung laughs, hugging his boyfriend.

“well, bacon will be done in a bit, the waffles too. could you set up the orange juice?” jihoon nods and jinyoung kisses him once more on the top of his head, inhaling the scent of strawberries of jihoon’s shampoo.

as the two part, jinyoung turns back to frying the bacon, keeping a close eye for the waffle machine light to turn green. jihoon grabs two glasses from the cupboard above the sink, grabbing the orange juice in the fridge as well before laying them out on the small kitchen island. jinyoung finishes up the bacon, putting two pieces each plate and the waffles are finished, a beautiful golden brown. he lays two each plate as well before turning the machine off. he carries the plates of food, placing them both on the kitchen island just as jihoon finished pouring the juice.

he takes his seat next to jihoon, who thankfully takes their utensils as well, and they both begin to eat. jinyoung starts a conversation, wondering what they could do today. jihoon goes on about wanting to go to the dance studio to see his dance class of children. he begins to complain that woojin, his coworker and bestfriend, is probably not actually teaching the kids the dance routine jihoon made but just playing around with the kids. jinyoung listens with a lopsided grin, enjoying the way jihoon complains about woojin.

they already finished their breakfast but they continue to talk for another hour, telling each other what happened yesterday and what they want to do later. their apartment is filled with laughter and whispers of ‘i love you’, something the both of them wish would last forever.


	5. roses lose their petals too; pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past hits jihoon like a bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hNG this has been sitting around my google doc fors AGES and i just had to release it?? this is little more..... angsty. warning to all those with weak hearts (but im terrible at angst so it might actually not be that good) if you noticed the pt. 1 in the chapter title... you'll know what's gonna come next hehe ( *´꒳`*)♡
> 
> also jinyoung is barely mentioned here (literally his name isnt even properly said) but he will be in future parts of this au!! i hope you all don't mind;;;
> 
> thats it for this super long note + this is unbeta-ed im so sorry;;
> 
> if you have any story ideas drop them in the comments ♡

“I don’t know what you’re playing at Lee but you better keep running along.” Jihoon says calmly, taking a sip of his wine. Daehwi scoffs, a smirk curling around his lips.

“Scared of me, Rosebud?”

Jihoon's movements freeze at the nickname. He released a shaky sigh. Daehwi knew how to play with peoples minds, but Jihoon wasn’t going to let him play with his without a fight.

“Daehwi.” He whispered in a warning tone.

“What is it, little Rose?” Daehwi drawled, his smirk growing.

_Don’t let him get to you, Jihoon._

Jihoon kept quiet.

Daehwi chuckled, walking up to the silent male. He glanced at Jihoon's ears. He noticed how Jihoon's usual rings piercing on his helix had been switched out to instead to a beautiful rose ring piercing. Daehwi recognized it instantly. His smirk grew wider. He reached out towards them, touching them lightly.

“Well well well... aren’t these from Jiny-”

Jihoon shot up from his seat, the screeching sound of it being pushed back reverberating throughout the entire bar. Eyes from all around the room stared at them, hushed whispers beginning to get louder.

Jihoon was quick to grab Daehwi by the collar, shoving him into a wall. Daehwi groaned at impact and Jihoon pulled his free arm back, ready to knock the living daylights out of Daehwi.

“How _dare_ you try to speak of his name. You have no right to say it after what you’ve done.”

Jihoon's breathing was ragged, anger rushing through him like adrenaline. He was ready to punch Daehwi when Daehwi laughed. He burst out laughing, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

People around the bar started to watch quietly at the exchange between the two men, curiosity making them stand still.

When his laughing quieted down, he shot Jihoon a sickening smile.

“I know you’d never hurt me, Jihoon.” Daehwi laughed airily.

Jihoon stiffened.

“You'd never hurt me, just like that day, would you?”

Jihoon felt his heart beat louder, fear beginning to eat him up, just like that day. Jihoon let go in a hurry, shoving Daehwi into the wall. He turned sharply, making his way out of the bar. The red wine was forgotten, glass shattered on top the table from his actions from earlier, the liquid spilling over the table top.

Daehwi smirked in triumph.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have lots and lots of ideas for this but i need your opinion!! i can either continue this as a slow burn or straight to the point! (and i could also make this a stand alone story if you want but up to you all!! thank you if you do answer ><


	6. roses lose their petals too; pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung was good at hiding one thing from jihoon, and that was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay um this is kind of a agent/spy!au kind of thing but idk it doesnt seem that way but it is and i hope its coming off correctly djkjdsdjs
> 
> this au is kind of going... backwards first? ijsjkskj this is going somewhere but i dont know WHERE but i hope you guys will follow it;; its really SHIT because i want to explain MORE but i dont know how to explain it MORE and i just jsdjjddsdjk
> 
> thank you so much for 70 kudos as well!! i love you all <3 i appreciate any comments!! (this is unbeta-ed, as always hehe)

"Hyung, are you sure you want to carry this mission out? It's on your birthday-"

"It's fine Jinyoung, really." Jihoon reassured, looking at Jinyoung with a soft smile. Jihoon could still see the worry in Jinyoung's eyes, but he pushed his own away.

"So, Jihoon, Jinyoung. Will you do the job?" Minhyun asked once again.

"Yes, sir." Jihoon answered. Jinyoung slid his hand into Jihoon's to give it a light squeeze. Jihoon looked over to Jinyoung who had his eyebrows furrowed in affirmation, looking right at Minhyun.

"Yes, sir. We'll take the job."

 

* * *

 

"We split up from here. Looking at the plan, I should reach the centre area before you, Jinyoung-ah."

"Hyung, it'll be dangerous. It’s the most guarded area as it contains the codes. I’ll do it."

Jiny-” Jinyoung holds Jihoon’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Trust me, hyung.” Jinyoung whispers, caressing his thumb over Jihoon’s hand. “I have more training, and I’ve done a mission like this before.” Jihoon stares into Jinyoung’s eyes, searching for any fear in them, ending up with nothing.

"Stay safe, Jinyoung-ah." Jihoon whispers. Jinyoung smiles, giving the top of Jihoon's head a soft kiss.

"I will, Rosebud, don't worry.”

Oh, how _wrong_ was Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon’s in-ear began to have static noises.

“ _J-Ji-_ ”

Jinyoung.

Jihoon ran quickly, hiding himself behind a metal container.

“Jinyoung, are you there?” Jihoon got up from his hiding spot, shooting down an enemy.

“ _Jihoon_.” Jihoon felt his heartbeat speed up at Jinyoung’s voice.

Something was off.

“Jinyoung, what’s wrong?” Jihoon asked, picking up his pace.

“ _It’s_ -” He heard some muffled shouting through his in-ear, sometimes cutting off.

Jinyoung was fighting somebody.

There wasn’t supposed to be anyone at the centre vault.

“- _don’t do this_ -“

“Jinyoung, what’s going on?” Jihoon asked, concerned.

“ _Hyung, we’ve been lied_ -”

Jihoon could hear the panic in Jinyoung voice as the audio cut off again.

“Jinyoung-”

“ _It’s_ -”

A loud gunshot then burst through Jihoon’s in-ear, the blonde flinching at the sound, his ears ringing from how loud it was. He held his head, feeling light headed from the ringing. He hit his temple a few times, trying to clear out the ringing.

When it stopped, it was silent.

Jihoon began running faster towards the area where the centre vault was located.

“Jinyoung?”

Silence.

“Bae Jinyoung, do you copy?” Jihoon asked louder.

 _Nothing_.

“Bae Jinyoung, do you copy?!” Jihoon screamed, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

Jihoon’s began to run faster and faster, feeling his throat lock up, breath becoming ragged as he ran farther and farther.

 

* * *

 

When Jihoon arrived, the first thing he saw was was Jinyoung lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

“JINYOUNG!” Jihoon screamed, dropping to his knees to hold Jiinyoung's pale face. Jinyoung's eyes were barely open and blood dripped down the side of his lip. “Fuck! Jinyoung, Jinyoung.” Jihoon took his mouth cloth from his back pocket and tore it, trying to wrap it around Jinyoung's chest area to stop the bleeding.

"Y-You're going to be okay, alright? Don't give up on me, Jinyoung." Jihoon stuttered, his shaky hands trying to tie the cloth. Jinyoung shook his head weakly, silently telling him to stop. "Stop it! You're making it, Jinyoung! I don't care-"

Jinyoung managed to grab one of Jihoon's flailing hands, caressing it softly with his thumb. A sob wrecks through Jihoon as he could feel the weak squeeze from Jinyoung’s hand. He looks at Jinyoung’s face, eyes closed but a soft smile present. Jihoon choked on his tears.

"My... beau...tiful rose...bud." Jihoon's tears drip onto Jinyoung's cold skin, watching as his lover's life slowly fades away.

“I love you, Jinyoung.”

The moment the words come out of Jihoon’s mouth, Jinyoung’s hand goes limp.

Jihoon feels his world shut down, as if the world was playing on him. Tears ran down his face, choked sobs echoing within the vault. Jihoon squeezed Jinyoung's hand, as if it would bring the younger back to life - back to _him._ As Jihoon cries, he doesn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

“Came to join the party, Jihoon-hyung?”

Jihoon froze at the voice.


	7. stutter my heart pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay uhm i’m sorry for not updating in a while but i’ve been in such a writers block huhuhu but i’m back! here’s a little drabble that will have random chapters within this au because i love it
> 
> this is a highschool kind of theme! jihoon and jinyoung are in the same year group (jinyoung is just a year/grade ahead even though he’s a year younger than jihoon) a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶’̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶w̶k̶e̶y̶ ̶b̶a̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶s̶a̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶g̶e̶s̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶n̶e̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶
> 
> enjoy! ♡

jihoon held his books close to his chest, trying to weave himself around the crowd towards the lecture theatre. he needs to finish up that math homework mrs. kim set or else she'll murder him. as he sees the door come into sight, a tall figure does too. jihoon could tell who it was instantly.

bae jinyoung.

_jesus christ._

he hears jinyoung bidding goodbye to somebody and jihoon tries his best to speed-walk as fast as he could towards the lecture theatre door.

he glances over towards the tall boy, watching how his hair shone in the sunlight, looking so soft and smooth.

his feet falter over the bumpy floor and he almost drops all of his books.

he doesn't reach the door first.

jinyoung flashes him a smile - _smirk_ \- and holds the door open for jihoon, who feels heat creep up his neck.

"good morning." jinyoung greets, almost sickeningly sweet.

jinyoung’s voice never failed to send shivers down jihoon’s spine.

jihoon awkwardly nods, wheezing out a small 'good morning' before scurrying inside and up the hallway's stairs. as he reaches his favorite spot, row 4 seat number 3, he sets his books down and let's go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

from his position at the top of the hall, he watches as jinyoung walks towards his area, where the popular people were.

_why am i even surprised?_

jihoon feels something ugly bubble within him as he sees jinyoung get greeted by one of their seniors - what was her name again? kyulkyung? jihoon didn't bother learning her full name, it's not like he would ever talk to her.

jihoon watches from above as jinyoung rounded his arm around her, kyulkyung snuggling into jinyoung's hold comfortably. jihoon's heart unknowingly twinges and he feels... sad.

before jihoon could stay mopey though, jinyoung suddenly turns back and locks eyes with jihoon, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. jinyoung smiles, waving with the arm around kyulkyung.

jihoon makes an odd noise in the back of his throat, looking away from the younger to busy himself with unpacking his bag, a fresh pink blooming on his cheeks.


	8. stutter my heart pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon first met jinyoung through his file, a file he had lost a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is short AS HELL but i hope this provides a bit of backstory between jinyoung and jihoon;; 
> 
> i would appreciate any feedback!! 
> 
> enjoy! ♡

jihoon is working on some homework in the lecture theatre, more relaxed than worried like most of his class because he knows he’s going to ace this homework task. as he is writing, from the corner of his eye, he sees a figure working its way towards him.

‘ _the person is probably heading to the bathroom_.’ jihoon thinks as he continues to write, bopping his head lightly to his music. when he notices the figure just stops right next to him, he looks up.

he doesn’t expect to see an unknown face staring at him holding onto a very familiar looking blue folder. the first thing jihoon notices about the person is his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of dark brown, jihoon felt like he was drowning in them. he takes out one of his earphones unknowingly.

the stranger speaks.

“is this yours?”

his voice is deep, almost scratchy. he holds out the blue folder towards jihoon. now, jihoon can’t properly think. this stranger is cute. very cute. he knows that folder too but he shakes his head ‘no’ before he realizes it.

the stranger’s face contorts into one of confusion.

“it says your name though?”

jihoon feels embarrassment slap him in the face. the stranger is pointing at where he wrote his name in clear black handwriting, indicating that it is indeed his folder.

jihoon was too embarrassed to even process how this stranger knew his name.

“o-oh,”

_why am i stuttering?!_

“thank you!” jihoon’s voice cracks.

_why am i such a mess?_

the stranger cracks a smile, a soft and sweet one. jihoon feels his heart flutter.

“you’re welcome.”

“where did you find it?”

_WHY ARE YOU STARTING A CONVERSATION? ABORT MISSION!_

the stranger chuckles.

”it was in the shelf under the table.”

it was such a simple response, one somebody shouldn’t be blushing over, which is exactly what jihoon is doing and shouldn’t be.

“oh,” jesus christ jihoon. “thank you...?”

the stranger smiles again, it almost looks like a smirk this time.

“jinyoung. bae jinyoung.” jinyoung is then beginning to walk away. “it was nice to meet you, jihoon hyung.” he turns around now, walking towards his seat. jihoon watches him all the way until his seat, which was in the same row as him.

“it was nice meeting you too, jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a sore loser for winkdeep and there are so many AU's that winkdeep need to be in
> 
> im on twitter at @forjisoos ♡


End file.
